


The Winter-Alpha

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O dynamincs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Is a Good Guy, F/M, Mutant Reader, Omega Reader, Smut, Some Plot, alpha bucky, captured reader, hydra are a bag of dicks, mostly just filthy smut, prisoner reader, semi-decent smut, suck a dick HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: HYDRA has captured mutant reader (healing abilities) and forced a cocktail of unknown drugs into her system. The sole purpose? To see if they can breed some super soldier-mutants. The man in black is her savior, but should she also fear him? Reader has two choices; submit to the Alpha willingly, or the Soldier will be forced to make her comply---a very unpleasant thing for them both. So which option to take? Easy, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda got away from me a bit. I wrote and rewrote it a few times, and still not 100% satisfied. But I'm trying to keep up on the progress as I'm hoping to post at least one Steve/Reader request later--but this one was more insistent in my brain. And also having trouble with a decision in my Stevie fic. So hoping to have that up later tonight.

Pain rolled heavily through your stomach, a low whine forcing its way out of your chest. You were sweating despite the chill in the room--laying prone on a bare mattress, flat pillow and a discarded thin, holed blanket that you think used to be white kicked to the end of it. Your wrists were rubbed raw with the metal restraints around them, secured to the head of the bed which, in turn, was bolted to both the floor and wall. It had taken hours, days, you weren't quite sure, for your eyes to adjust to the flickering lighting. Sometimes it was painfully bright and others so shadowed and dim that you could barely make out the sparse room that contained only a small bathroom, the bed and a heavy metal door.

They visited you only to administer shots in varying colors. Most left you feeling sick, made the sweat across your skin worse. Others...well, others triggered some reactions from the Omega in you. A shiver ran through you at the thought of what they had meant to do with them. But the men who had visited so far had all been Betas...all but one. He had dark brown hair, silver-blue eyes and a cupid's bow mouth. He was, undoubtedly, unfairly attractive.

He hadn't even purposefully stopped by your room, not exactly. The door had been left open while they injected you with various chemicals, things you couldn't even begin to guess the name of. You only knew your advanced healing abilities couldn't reject whatever they had put into you. Couldn't fight off the effects. Which probably meant they'd been designed for you.

The slightly rotund doctor was balding, stern and none too gentle with the needle. Two other guards helped pin you into the right position for him to inject the needle into your neck--close to your scent gland. You had yelped in pain, tried kicking out, when the door nearly burst off the hinges and there he was---dressed in all black armour with kohl around his eyes and several weapons strapped to his chest. In a flash he'd ripped the nearest guard off you and plunged a blade into his throat without blinking. The other got a bullet directly to the head, the splash of warm red spraying across your body as he fell. 

Once the guards had been dispatched he had tackled the doctor to the floor with a snarl, ripped the needle from his hands and injected it straight into the man's eye. Your heart had been hammering then, ready to burst out of your throat as the drugs began to take hold. Your vision swam and blurred, bile turning in your stomach. By some miracle you had managed to stay awake long enough to see him crouching over you, brushing a strand of hair from your eyes almost tenderly. "Omega..."

Whatever he had been about to say you never knew, a swarm of guards had burst in seconds later. It took all 20 to subdue the man in all black and wrench him from the room. Had he been about to rescue you? He certainly didn't look like a super hero. You had heard one of the guards call him the Winter Soldier. His eyes certainly seemed cold as winter but for that brief moment he had crouched over you before they had taken him.

You're pulled from your thoughts by the loud screech of the door opening where a nervous looking guard is standing, shuffling out of the way to let someone pass----the man in all black, though this time it's just sweats and a t-shirt, his feet bare and his hair pulled back into a bun. The kohl around his eyes is mostly gone, too, and you're astonished to see a metal arm where his left one should be. Had that been there before? Or were you seeing things now? With the restraints on your wrists you can't sit up properly to see him but you keep your eyes trained on him as he enters and the door is quickly slammed shut behind him by the trembling guard. 

Soundlessly he takes a step forward, his eyes still locked on yours, and you're hit with a nearly crippling wave of his scent---gunpowder and tobacco, something sweet....plum maybe? It's intoxicating, dark, and dangerously sexy. Instantly you press your thighs together with a whine, sweat breaking out once more over your body as a painful clench rolls through your stomach. You want to curl in on yourself but the restraints make it impossible. Even with your healing abilities, the position does not allow for you to get relief. You ache to move your arms, stretch the painful burn from them. 

The man in black seems to recognize this as, instantly, he's towering over you and, before you can blink, the restraints are unlocked and off and your stiff arms are moving slowly in a way that forces you to groan in relief. He's stepped back again, keeping his distance as much as possible. To keep you from being afraid? Whatever the reason, you're thankful for the help for now. You sit up slowly, your head spinning and rub at the raw skin of your wrists. Slowly the skin heals from the angry, raw red, small cracks in your skin disappearing before your eyes. Relief escapes you in a huff as you continue to stretch out your sore limbs.

At least they hadn't messed up your ability to heal. "You're a mutant Omega?" His head is cocked to the side as he watches, like a large puppy, and his voice is low and rough with disuse. You nod, "Probably why I'm here, no doubt. You're the Winter Soldier, right?" He nods. "Do you have an actual name, Alpha?" You think you see something flash in his vision for a brief moment before it's gone. "Not that I remember, no." He bristles at that and you nod. Probably better not to ask why he doesn't remember, you think. 

"Are you here to hurt me?" You ask gently, and he shakes his head no, "Not if I don' gotta." His gaze drops to the floor for a moment. "If I gotta, they'll bring him out." He taps the side of his head with his gaze still on the floor. "The soldier," he adds, for your benefit.

You shiver at that, at the knowledge that he doesn't want to hurt you but they can make him if he doesn't do whatever they want of him. What does he want from you, then? Why is he here? You ask as delicately as you can and you see him flinch slightly, glare at the door for a moment as if he's thinking about murdering the guard behind it.

"They wan' me ta mate with ya. Breed ya." He clears his throat and meets your gaze again. "I'm sorry." You swallow hard, taking in the information slowly. "And if I say no, they'll make the soldier do it?" He nods. "I imagine they won't make it pleasant, then." The Alpha shakes his head no. "Would you be gentle?" You ask carefully as he meets your eyes.

You can see him swallow hard, almost nervously, "I can try. It's...been a while, I think. It feels like it." He shakes his head as if to clear it, "They been injecting me, too. Not sure what." He swallows roughly again. 

"Okay," you swallow tightly and take a steadying breath. "How can I trust you?" You can't help but ask. A small bark of laughter leaves him, though there's no joy in it. "You can't," He answers easily, sliding a single long knife from a hidden pocket of his sweats. He moves fluidly, soundlessly, like smoke over water, closer to you--just close enough to almost touch before he drops to his knees. In a single motion he offers you the handle of the blade and bends his head to present the back of his neck. A sign of submission. He holds the blade of the knife in his metal hand. 

"It's pure silver, Omega. If you plunge it into the back o' my neck it will kill me. But if you do...I can't promise what they'll do to you." He keeps his eyes on the floor, waits silently with the knife still presented to you for the taking. 

A strange sensation pulls at your stomach and your heart as you slowly drop to your knees beside him. You can see the line of his shoulders tense, hear his breath catch as he waits for the sting of the blade you'd taken from his hand. This close to him his scent his overwhelming, and you thank whatever gods there may be that you'd made your decision before moving, or this would be much harder. Slowly you lean forward, close enough for him to feel your breath on the back of his neck. Delicately, slowly, you press your lips to the back of his neck at the same time that you drop the blade.

As you lean back he looks up quickly, catching your eyes. The air between you is charged, electric, and you can see his nostrils flair slightly as he takes a big inhale of your scent, eyelashes fluttering--as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Wordlessly you both lean forward, drawn forward in a surge of lust that neither of you can contain. When his lips touch yours all rational thought flies out the window. His kiss is both possessive and sweet, torturously slow and needy. His teeth catch your bottom lip and tug, pulling a whimper from you.

Your chests are drawn together, each of you gripping and grasping at the other in a sudden mad scramble of desire. Everywhere he touches seems to ignite you further, dampen your panties even more, make you ache for him. His fingertips trail down your throat to your sides, yours winding into his hair, as he crushes you against him. Your tongues tangle and twist together, sinful sounds spilling from you both and muffled against the press of your mouths.

Almost blindly you remove each other's clothing until you're both bare and, somehow, you find yourself beneath him on the small bed. His mouth drops to your hardened nipples, swirls a hot path around the peaks as his fingers tease and pluck at the other. Hot and cold make your thighs clench with desire, a shiver racing up your spine. "Please, Alpha," you gasp, arching into the press of his hand and mouth. 

Your mind is thick and cloudy with desire, but the Alpha finds your eyes as his flesh hand slips between your thighs and immediately pushes two fingers into your wet heat, thumb circling your clit. A cry tumbles from your lips as you arch up against him, desperate for more of his sinful touch.

"Mmmm," he hums against your mouth, "Ya make such pretty sounds, Omega. M'so fuckin hard. Want you so bad." His fingers quicken their pace, "Touch me, Omega." It's half plea and half demand and instantly has your hand dipping between you to find his hard cock. Blindly you stroke the length of him, shuddering at the length and width of him, at the feel of precum near the tip. 

Magnetically you're both drawn together once more, the head of his cock swiping through your slick folds to nudge your clit. Your nails sink into his biceps with a keening cry and, unconsciously, you offer your throat up to him; gland on display for him. He bends to nose it gently as he thrusts into you with a gasping breath. "Can't mark you, Omega. But, fuck, I wanna. Feels so good, baby." His tongue traces around the gland, just barely nipping as his hips grind against you.

It's enough to send you spiraling into your first orgasm. You grip his back so hard you're certain you've drawn blood, but it only seems to spur him on further. What sounds like a purr rumbles in his chest and he thrusts harder, nipping gently at the gland again. "Tell me ya want it. My mark, my knot. Ya do, dontcha? Want my cum dripping outta your tight little pussy?" 

"Yes, fuck, Alpha," you pant between heaving breaths, "Want it so bad. All of it. Fuck, you feel so good. Never felt so good. Like Heaven," you babble mindlessly, so lost in lost you are. He moans against your scent gland, continuing to tease and nip at it as a hand slips between your legs to circle your clit. It only takes a few swipes and then you're cumming again, eyes rolling back into your head at the overwhelming pleasure.

He doesn't stop. Instead, he rolls you over so that you're on top and commands you to ride him. His hands grip and guide your hips and you bend your head to place sweet kisses across his chest, the line of scars at his shoulder and up to his throat. When your mouth brushes his own sweet spot he whimpers shamelessly, gripping your thighs to grind you harder against his cock. 

You knew bonding only worked if the Alpha bit the Omega first, and he seemed to enjoy it so much....."Alpha," you gasp against his ear, "can I? Please?" Before you can even finish he's presenting his neck for you, begging you shamelessly, "Yes, Omega. Do it. Please, now." He's nearly whining with need. You waste no time in bending down to lick against his sweet spot once more before your teeth sink in. His hips surge upward with a roar, knot catching as he cums long and hard. The sounds of his pleasure force you into another orgasm that leaves you trembling atop him, aftershocks shivering through you again and again in a way that has you twitching happily.

After several long minutes he sighs, tucks his face into your neck to nose as your own spot once more. "If I were a better man, if I wasn't the soldier..." He sighs wistfully, kissing tenderly before pulling you into his arms.

Your heart clenches, "Can you stay?" You ask in a hush whisper, suddenly shy. Obviously you mean after his knot deflates and he can physically leave. A small smile curves his mouth anyway, and lord does it transform his entiere face--his whole demeanor. "Yeah, doll, I can stay. I ain't leavin' you..." Well, he wasn't even technically allowed to leave until your induced heat and his own rut were over but, even if that weren't the case, he would find a way anyway.

Even if he had to slaughter every guard in the place to do it. But he needn't worry you with those thoughts. You're already drifting off in his arms, exhaustion overcoming you and anxiety finally settled due to the Alpha underneath you. You barely even feel the delicate kiss to your temple as you drift off against the one spot of warmth in the cold prison they've got you in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait even if it is shorter than I intended. xx

After the mating with the soldier had failed HYDRA didn't keep you captive much longer. They tortured you for hours, telling you how worthless you were as an Omega. A failed experiment. They injected you with even more drugs directly into your scent gland and had only considered wiping your mind briefly. They didn't, they said, because they wanted you to remember them. Remember what they could do to you. That they could find you and take you again at any time if it pleased them.

The decades after that were almost nothing but running, stopping only for brief periods to give your body a rest or to clean up. You never stayed in one place too long. Eventually you came to find out who the mysterious soldier was, through brief snippets you caught of the news. James Buchanan Barnes, best friend to Captain America and Sergeant in the 107th. 

Wakanda had been....quite a mistake, if you were being honest. You hadn't meant to get too close to them. But T'Challa and his men did, indeed, spot you. And you were beyond surprised when they offered you their protection, a home.

At first you had agreed only to stay long enough to rest and eat and shower. No matter how many times you saw your face in the mirror, it was still haunting to see you hadn't changed much even though over 30 years had passed since your capture. You barely aged a day. Your body was stronger, leaner, curvier, and required much more food. They offered to test you, to figure out what HYDRA had done and eventually you accepted.

It was, they said, a bastardized version of the serum Captain America had received. You only knew enough of the national icon to know he was no ordinary man. He was what they called a super soldier. Apparently you were one, too, though you would hardly call yourself a soldier.

Seeing the Alpha, James Barnes, in Wakanda had been quite the shock for you both. It happened by accident. You were simply enjoying the quiet of the library, looking for something to read--maybe a bit of history to catch you up on all you had missed. Being on the run didn't leave much time for learning and it was almost unsettling that you weren't living like a hunted animal anymore. It felt strange to be so still, so stationary and....almost boring. But there was still a remaining flood of anxiety and panic that would hit in the dead of night, like eyes were on you in the dark. 

There were nightmares, too, of course, but that was to be expected. You had rounded the corner to check out more of the large library when an achingly familiar scent hit you. As if in slow motion the tall man at the other end of the stacks tensed and turned. His hair was pulled back into a bun, only a light stubble across his jaw, a different gleaming silver arm connected to his shoulder. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweats and his feet were bare.

But those blue eyes were so intense, so surprised as they locked onto yours that neither of you could look away. From your throat there was a choked sound and you watched his Adam's apple bob with a rough swallow. "Omega...." He took a step closer, as if he moved too quickly you would vanish into vapor. "I thought you were dead." Another hard swallow.

"You look...different." You muttered back lamely, a flush coloring your cheeks in response. Slowly you both gravitated toward each other, pulled by an unseen force---like the moon to the tide. Before you realized it was happening your face was buried in his chest and his chin was resting on top of your head as you held each other.

Finally, after a long silence, he spoke. "I'm so sorry." You frowned at that, shaking your head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." You assured him. He grimaced a bit at that but said nothing to argue. His eyes were drawn helplessly to your throat, to your scent gland, and he lifted a hand to trace it delicately with the pad of his thumb. 

"You're unmated? After all this time?" He breathed in disbelief.

Your cheeks flushed a deeper red and you weren't quite able to meet his eyes. "Only one seemed right." You cleared your throat and forced your voice to sound stronger than you felt. "Wasn't sure I would ever see him again. Wasn't sure if he would want me." Biting your lip hard you gathered up what little courage you had. "Are you a different man now, James?"

If he was surprised you knew his name he didn't show it. Instead he corrected you, "Call me Bucky." His thumb and index finger gripped your chin, forcing your eyes to meet his. "I am a different man. At least, I feel like one." His voice dropped into a husky timber, his eyes darkening as he held your gaze. "But I still want you as much as I did then."

Carefully Bucky dipped his head to drag his nose over your scent gland, a growl rumbling in his chest. "Still smell so fucking good, Omega. No one's had you since?" His tongue swept out, tracing teasingly over the gland. 

"No one," you squeaked, gripping roughly onto his arms to keep yourself upright. 

His hands slid up your thighs, over your hips and under your shirt to trace your ribs. "Tell me to stop, Omega." Bucky growled against the shell of your ear. You shook your head quickly. You knew there was a lot to talk about, to learn about each other, to solve and settle but none of it seemed important with his skin on yours. It had been so, so long since you'd been touched and his had been the only one you craved.

That had been confusing for a while, given that the circumstances of it were forced upon you both. It had been startling to find that he simply felt like yours and you like his. "Alpha, don't stop. We'll talk later." You whimpered as his thumb brushed over the stiff peak of your nipple. "I want you, right now. Right here." 

You pulled back only enough to meet his heated gaze. "Want your knot, Alpha. I'm ready for you." And gods, were you ever. The minute your eyes had locked onto his you felt your pussy clench and immediately grow damp. He growled when your lips brushed his own gland, shoving you bodily back until your back hit the wall. 

The two of you moved with astonishing speed, ripping and tearing at each other's clothes as you exchanged heated and longing kisses. In no time at all and entirely too long you were both naked, your chest pressed tightly against his as he hitched your leg up onto his hip.

"Fuck, you're so wet. So ready for your Alpha. Such a desperate little slut, my Omega." You keened at both his words and the press of his cock into your slick folds. Even with as wet as you were it had been a long time and he was fucking huge, stretching you out with the most delicious burn. It sent sparks of pleasure down your spine, forcing your back to arch and your chest to drag against his.

The simplest brush of his chest hair against your stiff nipples nearly had you coming right then. Bucky whimpered against your throat as he pushed the rest of the way in. Both of you were trembling, gripping onto each other as tightly as you could.

Your nails pressed into his back and raked downward, marking him in passionate red lines. "Tell me," you begged helplessly, "tell me you want me, Alpha. That I'm yours."

He moaned against your throat, tracing your scent gland with his tongue once more. "Mine, Omega. All fuckin mine. You're so fuckin tight around my cock. Feels so fuckin good." He grunted, thrusting into you again and again roughly. You could hear the wet sounds of your pussy clutching desperately to his cock.

"Your cunt is mine." Bucky wound a hand in your hair and pulled tightly, forcing your eyes onto his. "Gonna knot you so good, baby. Fill you up with my cum. And when I do, I'm gonna mark that pretty throat with my teeth. Gonna make you fuckin scream for me."

One hand slammed into the wall as the force of his thrusts increased, forcing the breath from your lungs. "You're mine, too, Alpha." You whined. "Your cock was made for me, to fill my tight, slutty pussy with your cum. Fuck, I'm so close."

He growled at that, dipping his head to drag his teeth over the gland on your throat. It had been so long since either of you had been touched and there was no holding back, no way you could stop your approaching orgasms. With a few more thrusts his knot caught as you bared your throat with a scream.

Your pussy clenched around him tightly, your toes curling in ecstasy as pleasure rocketed through you in waves. When his teeth sunk into the gland on your throat you came again, your body buckling--only held up by his strong hands, his cock and his teeth in your throat. 

When he let go of your throat he whimpered brokenly and you watched his eyes flutter as his own orgasm took hold. As the first pulse of his cock painted your walls with his cum you bared his own throat to your teeth and bit to claim him for your own.

Bucky's eyes rolled back as his pleasure doubled, tripled, with the sting of your teeth in his throat. The two of you collapsed together to the floor, with his cock still locked inside of you.

Your breaths were both ragged and quick, eyes locked once more before he pulled you into an achingly tender kiss that you felt to your toes. 

"All mine," he whispered, kissing a slow path down your throat as his hands caressed your body. Already you could feel yourself becoming aroused once more, still desperate for his touch. When your cunt spasmed softly around his cock he growled, slapping your thigh in playful warning.

"Keep that up and we may never leave this library." He laughed. "We probably should have found a bedroom." Anyone could have walked in on the two of you. 

A smirk pulled at your lips. "So what if they find us? Maybe I want them all to see." His eyes darkened once more at that. "Your cock buried in me, or my pussy leaking your cum....don't care who knows that I'm yours."

He licked his lips slowly, a growl still rumbling through his chest.

"As hot as that gets me, doll, I really don't want to let anyone see your sweet pussy. It's mine and mine alone." When you pouted he dipped forward and nipped your lip sharply, soothing his tongue over the sting.

"Don't pout, Omega, I'm nowhere near done with you yet. And they'll all know who you belong to." He gave you a dark and playful grin. "Gonna have you screaming my name all night. Gonna fill you up until you're begging me to stop. Until you can't cum anymore."

A shiver rolled through you, a whimper caught in your throat. "But first," he chuckled once more, "We're gonna leave this library so I can take you to my bed. I need your scent all over my sheets." He confessed. And really, you couldn't argue with that.

Several minutes later the two of you redressed and intertwined your hands before setting off at a brisk pace for his room. As promised, Bucky made sure your scent was on his sheets. He claimed your body on every surface of his room, some more than once, before you both could take no more.

When it came time for sleep he'd pulled you into his chest and kissed your hair. The two of you talked in hushed murmurs about everything you had missed or done since you'd seen each other last. But eventually you succumbed to sleep, content to be in his arms and content to be so still. So stationary. Because, as strange as it all was, he felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself but make Buckaroo a lil gentle angel okay? He's sinfully sexy and a little bad and that's exactly my type. Who doesn't like a man who could murder ya as soon as fuck ya? (I kid, somewhat...cos obviously the pain I like is all consensual lol). Hope y'all enjoyed. And thank you so much for all your kudos and support on my works! I never dreamed y'all would actually dig my writing this much, honestly. It feels good to know you enjoy it!


End file.
